


Trajectories

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [11]
Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: River post-Serenity doing anything she wants for somequeerdistortion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trajectories

Trajectories are simplistic. The calculations leave invisible contrails through space-- numerical pathways similar to the irrational representation of a beeline in a cartoon. They are comforting. Mathematics has a grace akin to the metaphor of poetry when applied correctly. Consider piloting as a dance--a series of motions in rhythm, time, repetition. One, two, four, turn.

You can lose yourself in the stars, shining like memories. Do we leave trails behind us? Do we linger in places as more than just projections of the minds of others?

The dinosaurs on the navigation schematic will still roar if you make them.


End file.
